


on the sidelines

by mikharlow



Series: Fe7 College AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Public displays of gay affection, Sports, they get rowdy but only for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Eliwood does like sport. He really does. But when your boyfriend is on every single college team, it gets very hard to keep up with it all. He’s not sure how Hector does it.





	on the sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqua/gifts).



> when I say football I mean “”soccer”” you heathens
> 
> assume anytime I post elihec it’s for/because of inqua

Eliwood does like sport. He really does. He even plays volleyball. But when your boyfriend is on every single college team, it gets very hard to keep up with it all. He’s definitely missed more of Hector’s games than been there for them, just from the sheer amount of matches that happen every month. He’s not sure how Hector does it.

But he does make it to some matches, when his own schedule doesn’t interfere, and so he and Lyn grab whatever shirt corresponds to the sport being played and go to support their absolute jock of a friend. Hector always buys them shirts for these occasions.

There’s a lot of people there, and there’s a charged sort of atmosphere. It’s getting a little dark already and it’s more than a little bit cold. Eliwood wraps his scarf a little more snugly as he waits for the game to start. It’s a football night tonight, and their seats are lower down and closer to the field. Lyn sits beside him, and Florina beside her.

“You cold, Flori?” Lyn asks, raising their clasped hands and kissing the back of Florina’s. Florina’s eyes widen and she blushes, hiding her face in her girlfriend’s neck. “I’m f-fine...” she stammers. “Thank you, th-though.”

“Anything for you love.” Lyn kisses the top of Florina’s head.

Eliwood laughs. “You two are adorable.”

“Eyes on the field, Eli.” Lyn teases.

And then the team does come out, lit up by the floodlights on the side of the pitch. And Eliwood knows Lyn would tease him further if he said it out loud, but he really does have eyes only for Hector. Even from a distance he can’t look away. He looks good in shorts.

And then the game’s in play, and the audience is rapt. There’s so much cheering, and Eliwood can tell by the way Hector’s moving that he is enjoying everything about this. Beside him, Lyn throws taunts at the pitch, goading her friend the way a friend would. Florina looks pretty confused, and Eliwood can’t blame her. Florina doesn’t go to sporting events unless it’s one of Lyn’s, or Lyn takes her to see one, so her knowledge is pretty limited. Hell, Eliwood himself barely knows what’s happening.

But then they score, and it’s Hector, and the three of them are up on their feet with the rest of their side, yelling and hollering out to the players.

“THAT’S OUR TRASH BOY!” screams Lyn, looking like she’s about to run onto the pitch herself. Florina hides her face, as Lyn’s outburst drew attention from the crowd and players alike.

“Calm down, Lyn.” laughs Eliwood, tugging her back down into her seat.

“But it’s our first goal!” protests Lyn. “It’s an occasion.”

“You really think this will be his only goal tonight?”

“Well, of course not.”

And it isn’t. By the time Eliwood, Lyn and Florina rise to go get refreshments as half time rolls around, he’s scored another.

“So, we’re winning?” asks Florina as they walk, and Eliwood looks around for food stands with shorter queues.

“Yep! Three-nil.” says Lyn. She taps Eliwood’s shoulder, pointing to a stand with a fairly short wait time. “Let’s go to this one.”

Eliwood nods. “Right. And, to be fair, they were so close to scoring.”

“Super close.” Lyn agrees. They line up behind the few people already waiting, and more people queue behind them. “We gotta have faith in our team, though. We can win for sure.”

“Is there gonna be a party after this?” Florina pulls out her purse, fishing out some money for her drink.

“Probably.” says Lyn. She puts her hand on Florina’s. “We don’t have to go though. I know crowds can make you nervous. And also, I’m paying, babe.”

“Man, Hector’s, like… really fuckable.” says a voice behind him, and Eliwood has to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. Beside him, Lyn is caught so off-guard that she drops her purse, choking back laughter as she drops to the floor to retrieve it.

“You’re not wrong. I’d tap that.” says the voice’s friend, and Florina blushes. Lyn rises to her feet, visibly shaking with the effort of not laughing. Eliwood coughs into his hand and the people in front of them leave with their purchases, making them next in line.

“What would you like.” deadpans the student running the stall.

“Two Pepsis and a Sprite.” says Lyn, and they grab the bottles out of the mini freezer under the table.

The two behind them can’t seem to shut up, as when Lyn is exchanging the money, the first one goes “Really though, if he’s single, I’m definitely catching him after the match. I bet he’s huge.”

Lyn gives Florina and Eliwood their drinks and drags them away from the stand, unable to hide her laughter anymore.

“Hoooly shit,” she wheezes. “I… I’m gonna tell Hector about this.”

“It got… explicit towards the end.” laughs Eliwood. He cracks open his can of Pepsi as he walks. Florina looks too embarrassed to speak.

Lyn smirks at him. “And is he?”

“Is who what?”

She just stares at him until it clicks. Eliwood glares at her, beet red and mortified. “Lyndis!”  


* * *

 

There’s a few minutes left, and it’s pretty tense. They’re still leading, but only by one. Their drinks sit half empty and ignored at their feet as they watch, cheering their team on. Even Florina is on the edge of her seat.

And they watch as the seconds tick down, and the wait in anticipation, and it doesn’t look good-- but of course, Hector turns it right around, and before the whistle’s blown he scores once more.

Their entire side explodes with cheers and yells, screaming praise for Hector. Lyn’s got her arms around Florina and she’s yelling herself hoarse, and Florina’s laughing.

Eliwood’s heart fills with pride for Hector, and before he can even think he’s on his feet, cupping his hands around his mouth and screaming, “THAT’S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!”

Lyn looks to him and bursts out laughing. She slaps his backs and says, “He sure is!” And he’s too thrilled and proud to be embarrassed in this moment.

And then it’s over, and they’ve won 4-2. Everyone’s ecstatic, and the team is too. Lyn almost launches herself over the barriers and onto the pitch. Eliwood can already tell there’s going to be quite a party later that night.

* * *

 

It’s later that night. And there is quite a party.

Eliwood is surrounded by joyful yelling and music, and he’s having a great time. It’s a small party, not the team party one would expect. Serra decided to throw this one herself at her and Erk’s place, much to the latter’s chagrin, and although Serra’s parties are usually wild, this one is tamer. But it turns out to be perfect, because Eliwood knows everyone here, and it’s friendly.

They’re waiting for Hector to arrive, but maybe ‘waiting’ isn’t the right word, because Serra’s already bringing out the bottles and begging Matthew to help her start a group game of ‘fuck marry kill’. Eliwood’s in such a good mood that he actually considers joining. However bad of an idea that may be.

Lyn is over by the TV, chatting with Wil and Florina, who seem to be having a good time. Lucius, although out of place, also seems to be enjoying himself. Eliwood sees Raven with him, and Priscilla, too. Sain is pestering Kent into dancing, to which Kent is refusing, but there’s a smile on his face. And Rebecca and Rath are fiddling with the speakers, and Sain shouts over songs he wants queued, and it’s all… perfect, really.

The door is thrown open, and loud laughter fills the room. “How was that shit?” Hector yells, making himself very known.

“YOU GLORIOUS ASSHOLE!” Lyn yells back, rushing him to tackle him in a hug. Hector ruffles her hair, booming laughter.

Eliwood walks over to him too, a hand up for a high-five. “You did amazing, Hec. I’m proud of you.”

Hector slams the high-five, then immediately grabs Eliwood’s hand and pulls him in for a kiss.

“I know.” says Hector after breaking away. “I’m your fucking boyfriend, aren’t I?”

Eliwood, still dazed, laughs. “You certainly are.” He becomes bashful. “Ah, I was kinda loud, wasn’t I?”

“You were loud enough.” Hector assures him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “It made my day, honestly.”

Suddenly, Lyn’s eyes light up. “Oh my god, let me tell you what happened earlier.”

Eliwood’s already chuckling. “Please do.”

“Oho?” says Hector, curious.

“So,” she begins. “We were queueing for drinks. And then this person behind us said — what did they say?”

“I believe it was ‘Hector is like, totally fuckable.’” says Eliwood.

Hector barks a laugh. “Damn right.”

“I mean, that was funny enough.” says Lyn. “But then their friend joined in. And we were trying not to lose it.”

“Please don’t stop, I’m loving this.”

“And then the first one goes, ‘I bet he’s huuuuuge.’” Lyn is bordering on hysterics again from reciting her story, and Eliwood’s laughing too.

“Do they know I’m taken?” Hector mocks offense and holds Eliwood closer. “I have a fucking boyfriend.”

Eliwood sighs. “We should have told them, cause one of them was gonna hit you up for real.”

“Are you huuuuge though, Hector?” teases Lyn.

Hector raises an eyebrow and looks at Eliwood. “I don’t know; Am I, Eliwood?”

And Eliwood is crimson for the second time that night. “Hector, oh my god.” he whines, burying his face in his hands. Hector’s roaring with laughter.

“Alright, everyone get over here, we’re playing Mario Party!!” yells Serra. “Matthew doesn’t wanna play FMK, so let’s do this instead.”

And when Eliwood look up and sees the glint in Hectors eyes, he knows they’re in for a great time.

* * *

 

Eliwood isn’t sure what time it is when he and Hector stumble into their dorm, but it doesn’t really matter. Not when he’s a tiny bit tipsy and on an emotional high.

Hector grabs him from behind as they’re kicking off their shoes. He kisses Eliwood’s neck, mumbling some nonsense words into his skin.

“Hector, I’m gonna fall over.” giggles Eliwood, propping a hand on the wall to stabilise himself.

“I love youuuuu.” Hector kisses his cheek. “I’m not actually drunk, you know. I just love you a lot.”

Eliwood smiles. “I love you too, Hector.”

An unspoken agreement passed between them that tonight was one of the night where Hector crashes with Eliwood, as he is known to do. Neither of them even bother changing into any sort of sleeping clothes, just stripping until they’re only in boxers and instantly collapsing onto the Eliwood’s bed.

Hector immediately wraps his arms around Eliwood, pulling him close to his chest and tucking his head under his chin.

“You’re warm.” mumbles Eliwood, snuggling closer, and he kisses Hector’s collarbone.

“You’re hot.” replies Hector. “Especially when you do that.”

“Do what?” Eliwood kisses him again.

“That.” Hector runs his hand up and down Eliwood’s back

“Oh, really?” He lets out a sigh and a shiver passes over him as Hector places a gentle, yet deliberate kiss on his neck.

Although Eliwood can’t see it, he knows Hector’s smiling. “Yeah really.” he says, starting to rub circles into Eliwood’s hip. He gasps softly as Hector nips at his ear, tugging ever so slightly.

“...We should probably sleep.” Hector whispers, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he kisses down from his ear to his neck again, and takes his skin between his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Eliwood makes a noise in the back of his throat, and then makes a decision.

Pressing a hand to Hector’s chest, Eliwood pushes him flat against the bed, throwing a leg over to straddle him. He traces his hand over Hector’s chest, looking down at him. He experimentally pushes their hips together, and Hector moans, biting his lip.

“Who said we had to sleep now?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
